


my taste buds are igniting

by saeko_endou



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Future Fic, Humor, Multi, Nonbinary Aoba Moca, Nonbinary Character, Platonic Cuddling, come get this They/Thussy tomochin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeko_endou/pseuds/saeko_endou
Summary: They waved goodbye to Chisato as Himari dragged her away into the bedroom, her parting words ringing in their ears: "Have fun without me, Moca Aoba. But not too much." And then... Well, that's the whole story of how they ended up flat on their back on the couch with Tomoe Udagawa looming over them like a butch mountain lion ready to pounce.
Relationships: Aoba Moca & Udagawa Tomoe, Aoba Moca/Shirasagi Chisato, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	my taste buds are igniting

**Author's Note:**

> CW for alcohol.

It was a simple process of elimination that led Moca here.

When the four of them stumbled back into Moca's apartment (it was closer to the bar than Tomoe and Himari's place or god forbid Chisato's flat) someone decided it would be easiest if they split up into pairs this time. Last time they got drunk and went back to Tomoe's old apartment they tried to all have their fun together at once, which is the kind of thing that sounds a lot better on paper and even better than that when you're wasted. Not doing that again without proper planning. So, pairs.

Himari was the first to break the silence and claim her partner. Moca knew it was coming, Himari had been making goo-goo eyes at Chisato ever since she saw Moca's partner's new lipstick. Still took the opportunity to whine about losing their Chisato rights, though, no reason to give up the chance to earn some points for later. Moca always plays the long game.

They waved goodbye to Chisato as Himari dragged her away into the bedroom, her parting words ringing in their ears: _"Have fun without me, Moca Aoba. But not too much."_

And then... Well, that's the whole story of how they ended up flat on their back on the couch with Tomoe Udagawa looming over them like a butch mountain lion ready to pounce. Maybe. Moca's starting to feel a whole lot more sober now and judging by the uncertainty on Tomoe's face the feeling is mutual.

Nothing left to do now but get to work. "You feelin' alright, Tomochin? You're looking pretty red up there."

"I'm good. Just, uh, the beer. Probably. You're good?"

"Moca is always good~."

"That's not true and we both know it." Tomoe loses a little of her intensity and leans closer. "Don't feel like we gotta do anything, you know. I'm good just hanging out. Maybe we can grab some chips and watch... the game."

"The game?" Moca marvels. "Tomochin~. Finally living up to your destiny and watching sportsball. I'm so proud."

"I dunno why I said that, I don't..." Tomoe pulls a hand back and rubs her face up and down, leaving her balancing on one arm above where Moca lies helplessly. If Tomoe falls it'll probably kill them on impact. That's a solid 170 lbs of lesbian up there. Not the worst way to die, honestly, but Moca has no intention of letting that happen unless she can go out suffocating in Chisato's pussy. Which—judging by the high-pitched howl she hears from the other room—is still occupied at the moment.

Tomoe's still mumbling excuses for both of them to not do this. Why is she doing that and not fucking Moca's brains out instead? How disappointing. Moca will have to rectify this as soon as possible.

They reach up to play with the collar of Tomoe's shirt. When Tomoe notices (about three seconds late) Moca stares back up at her and holds eye contact. "Tomochiiiin. I'm getting pretty bored down here. It's not like you to leave ol' Moca bored in their time of need."

Tomoe blinks. Her lips waver a bit. "Then, uh... you want me to...?"

So close. Moca just needs to push her over the edge. They crane their head up to whisper in Tomoe's ear, nestled in the crook of her neck just beside her collar.

"Fuck me like you want to fuck Hii-chan~."

Every muscle in Tomoe's body goes rigid at once. The arm that rests just beside their upper torso freezes in place as Tomoe stares back at her with wide eyes, not moving an inch.

Moca only has to wait a heartbeat.

Then those rough hands—what an absolute delight Tomoe's hands are—are moving quickly across their body, grabbing the edge of their sweatpants and hooking further down to grab the edge of their underwear as well. Tomoe gives them a hungry look and Moca nods. One nod is all it takes, and then their dignity is being torn away in one smooth motion. Cold air hits the dampness gathering more quickly by the moment and they scramble for something to grab onto instead of feeling the embarrassment of it. A joke.

"Oh, no~," Moca moans passionately, "now the big bad Tomoe will see how soaking wet I am already! How mortifying..."

"Are we roleplaying...?" Tomoe stops.

"Ehe. No. I'm just fucking with you."

Tomoe growls. "Supposed to be the other way around, I think."

Moca blinks back before snorting. They reach up to clap a hand on Tomoe's cheek appreciatively. "That was really bad. I'm so proud of you, Tomochi—"

Then Tomoe's shoving her lips against Moca's mouth and they can't get any more words out. Probably for the better, they're never very funny after the booze wears off and certainly not with their pants pulled down to their ankles. But damn, Tomoe's kisses... Can they be called that? Seems like too tender of a name. Moca wonders if she kisses Himari this aggressively, with this much teeth and tongue involved. Maybe Himari's more resilient than they give her credit for. Cause if Tomoe doesn't relent Moca's head is gonna start swimming.

Just in time, Tomoe pulls away. Moca lets out a long breath and half of a laugh. "Good shit, Tomochin. Full marks."

"Shut up, Moca."

A little jolt. "Oooh, where'd you learn that?"

"Last time. Chisato told me that you liked hearing it." The mask flickers on Tomoe's face. "Uh, turns out I do too."

"Brothers in kinks!" Moca cries out and claps. "Ha! Hell yeah."

The look Tomoe gives them tells them it was the wrong thing to say if they're still trying to get them both in the mood. "Should we get back to...?"

"It's less fun if you ask."

"...Alright then."

Tomoe's brow furrows again and her eyes start to burn. Her gaze flicks down between Moca's legs. Her voice changes. "...You weren't kidding, huh." Tomoe climbs her way down Moca's body to get a closer look. There's still plenty of little flaws and cracks in the performance but she's doing surprisingly well, especially if Moca chooses to do their part and pretend alongside her. Her next words come out as a hot breath close enough to ruffle the short hairs that she's nearly brushing up against. "I bet you'd look real cute if I moved a little closer. That's what you want, isn't it?" 

Moca doesn't have a response lined up. It's all they can do to not twitch their hips upwards to get a little relief. But it's no fun if they don't leave everything to Tomoe, that's not what they're really after. Their legs tremble.

"You need me bad, don't you?" Tomoe mutters. Her voice is low enough now to make Moca almost forget that it's their big lunk of a friend down there, it feels more like a predator stalking them. "Maybe I'll make you beg for it. Or, better, maybe I'll make you prove you want it bad enough. How's that sound?"

"P-Pretty good, ehe~..."

"Shut your mouth." Tomoe stares up at her with those piercing eyes. "Or maybe I'll give you something better to use it on."

She surges up Moca like a tiger on the attack. Wait, no, it was a mountain lion. Ah, fuck it. Moca wriggles with anticipation as one of Tomoe's hands moves down and yanks her belt off, throwing it across the floor, and the other jerks her hips out of her jeans and pulls them off entirely. They soon join the belt. And then Moca's left salivating at the sight of Tomoe's crotch, mere inches from her face. "You want this?" Tomoe asks, her hands moving to rest on either side of Moca's head. She's close enough that Moca can smell the heady scent of her arousal already. It's overwhelming.

"Yeah... mmm, yes please, Tomoe..."

"Good answer," Tomoe growls, and presses her slit down hard on Moca's face.

It's so hot. Literally hot, the warmth is incredible. Moca goes to work almost instinctively—her time with Chisato has taught her plenty about the fine art of eating out—parting her lips to lick across Tomoe's length, back and forth, up and down and nearly as deep as she can go. It feels so different. For one, there's just more of Tomoe. Especially when her friend's muscular, fuzzy thighs settle down on either side of their head to box them in even more, drowing them in Tomoe as they drink in every drop of tangy wetness that they can draw out. They'd never waste the rewards of a job well done.

After a few moments Tomoe grabs hold of the edge of the couch with both hands. It creaks under the pressure of her tight grip and Moca feels a little thrill go through their entire body (mostly one part, to be fair) when they realize what's coming next.

Tomoe curls her abs and grinds down hard on their face, and Moca's tongue desperately rises to greet her. "Fuck, Moca," Tomoe grunts and squeezes a little tighter with her thighs. "I need more. Give me more." One more time, she grinds down hard, barely even needing Moca to reciprocate—she's just using their face to get off now. Using Moca. And damn does it feel good to be used, Moca thinks as they feel a grin on their face mixed with the sweat and the exhaustion and the ground-in sticky wetness that'll surely leave her smelling nothing but Tomoe's pussy for hours. "Fuck, fuck, f-fuck, I'm really close..."

A million replies flash through Moca's brain in an instant—breathy pleads, jokes to defuse, things they'd never live it down if they said them out loud even now. They can feel an acute numbness between their legs. They've probably ruined the couch cushions already. What a bad little Moca they've been...

Well, nothing left to do now but make it up to Tomoe.

Moca's tongue darts upwards one more time as Tomoe bears down on their bruised lips. This always works on Chisato. They'll just hope it's a universal sort of thing. They push into Tomoe's soaking folds as deeply as they can and twist their tongue, roll it around in that way they always save for last. The tremor that they feel in Tomoe's legs tells them they did it right.

"Moca! Fuck, I—Ah!"

Tomoe's hands slide down from the edge of the couch and tangle in Moca's hair, pulling them even closer as her legs crush the sides of their head. They can't see anything, can't feel or hear or taste anything except the heat of Tomoe's cum on their face as she shudders through the orgasm Moca so kindly gave her.

This is the second best part. Moca feels themself float away on a riptide of Tomoe, warm bliss working its way through their veins and making them shiver. A job well done indeed.

Eventually, Tomoe comes back up for air. She shakes her head like a dog to clear her blurry vision before pulling a hand back and wiping the thick sweat off her brow. "Whoof. I... Shit. You're great at that."

"Hehehe, Moca's an expert in these things~."

Tomoe's jaw sets as her eyes start to clear and grow sharper. "Your turn now," she growls, starting to slip into that low tone again as her hand creeps back over Moca's hip and further down—but before she can reach her destination Moca weakly grabs her wrist and stops her. Tomoe stares at them from her perch, confused. "Mm? What's up?"

Moca coughs and pointedly looks away before explaining. "I'm... good, actually."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it."

"...No way." Tomoe stares at them, awestruck. "Damn. Chisato was right when she said you were a huge—"

"Tomochiiin." Moca holds out their arms and wiggles their fingers eagerly. "Moca needs some love right now, love~."

"..." Tomoe's grin gets a little softer. She lowers herself down carefully and slips between Moca and the back of the couch, before slinging one arm around Moca's back and pulling them in close with it. "I can do that, too."

Cuddling is the best part. Cuddling with Tomoe is a hell of a thing, though. She's just so big. As soon as Moca wriggles into those thick arms they start to feel like a hermit crab crawling into a new shell, with the way Tomoe practically envelops her in eager warmth. It's nice to be unabashedly squeezed like this even if it makes it a little tough to breathe. Moca will spend their last breath wisely. Or maybe they'll just throw out a little teasing jab for the fun of it.

"Sooooo. That's what you wanna do to poor little Hii-chan, huh?"

"You—guh—shut up!" It's an entirely different cadence from the 'shut up' Tomoe gave her earlier. Their friend releases them and hides her face in her hands, before rolling away from Moca just in case that isn't enough to hide her shame. "I... I mean, maybe? But it's just..."

"Just what? She'd love it." Moca licks their lips loud enough for Tomoe to hear.

"B-But isn't it a little too much? I don't want to... you know. Overwhelm her all at once or anything."

"Tomochin. Did you see how eager she was to grab my girl and run off with her? No offense, but you're like a lil' pussycat compared to Chisato. I think Hii-chan can take a bit of the rough stuff."

"You think so?"

"Moca knows so~. I am a genius, after all. Don't forget it."

They stare at each other for a long moment before one cracks. Moca's not sure which of them starts laughing first, but it doesn't take any time at all before they're both chuckling uncontrollably at the ridiculousness of it all. Moca buries their head in Tomoe's rumbling chest and shoves their lopsided grin in between her boobs. Ah, bliss. There's truly nothing in the world quite like a post-sex yuk-fest with one of your best friends.

Ah, maybe they are still drunk. Whatever.

That's when a crooning scream comes from down the hall, loud enough to perk up both of their ears. It sounds far too familiar. Moca comes to an immediate conclusion. Judging by the way Tomoe's head whips back to stare at them, they've thought of the same thing.

"That's mine."

"Yup."

"...Would they kill us if we took a peek?"

"Probably. That cool with you?"

"Hell yeah."

"Alright then." Moca raises their hand up eagerly and Tomoe doesn't disappoint, coming in for a flawless slap of a high five that leaves Moca's palm stinging. "Let's get to work."


End file.
